


The Elliptical Orbit of Entities

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short explanation including information on aphileons, perigees, and more. Comment if you want more in this work.





	The Elliptical Orbit of Entities

Planets don't orbit in a perfect circle like some people explain; instead, it's an elliptical orbit, which resembles an oval. Because of this, the Earth goes through periods where it's closer or farther from the Sun.   
The perihelion is when the Earth is closest to the Sun; in 2020, this will occur on January 5th.  
The aphelion is when the Earth is farthest from the sun; in 2020 this will occur on July 4th.

The moon also orbits the Earth in an elliptical pattern, and has periods where it's farther or closer to the Earth. The moon has a perigee, which is when it's closest to Earth and appears bigger, and an apogee which is when it's farthest from the Earth and appears smaller.   
A perigee occuring at the same time as a full moon occurs about 3-4 times a year. Because the moon is closer and has a greater gravitational pull on the Earth, it also affects tides. I'll hopefully make another work that discusses this and more about tides. 


End file.
